Scary Movie Yugioh Style
by Honest The Weasel
Summary: I saw Scary Movie the other day and decided to write scenes with Yu-gi-oh based on the movie. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Scary Movie Yu-gi-oh style

By Honest The Weasel

Note: YGO belongs to Takahashi and Scary Movie the movie belongs to………I have no clue? Anyway, these are some funny scenes from the "Scary Movie" movies instead with Yu-gi-oh characters. Enjoy! 

**************************************

-Scene 1

As Tea is sitting on her couch, the phone rings.

Tea: *picks up* Hello?

Mystery person: Hello? I know where you live.

Tea: Hello? Who is this?

Mystery person: Look behind you.

Tea: *turns around*

Mystery person: No the other way!

Tea: *turns a different way*

Mystery person: No, the other way!

Tea: *turns again* I don't see anyone..

Mystery person: Goodness! *grabs her shoulder and spins her around his way*

Tea: *turns around, sees a Grim Reaper and screams* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grim Reaper: *chases her*

Tea: Get away from me!!! Help!!!!

Grim Reaper: *still chasing her*

(Scene from Scary Movie 1 at the beginning of movie)

-Scene 2

As Bakura is in his living room, he gets a mysterious phone call.

Bakura: *picks up* Hello?

Grim Reaper: I know what you did last Halloween!

Bakura: Hello? May I ask who I'm speaking too?

Grim Reaper: You don't know where I live *evil laughs*

Bakura: *turns around and sees the Grim Reaper behind his couch* Actually I can see your feet, behind the couch.

Grim Reaper: Huh, What? Oh. Turn Around, Turn Around! 

Bakura: *turns around*

Grim Reaper: *tries hiding under the rug* No, this ain't right.

Bakura: *turns around*

Grim Reaper: Hey No peeking!

Bakura: Oops! *turns back around* 

Grim Reaper: *hides behind the curtains.* Okay Now turn around!

Bakura: *turns back around*

Grim Reaper: Now do you know where I'm at?

Bakura: Uh..No

Grim Reaper: Well let me give you a big clue, *jumps from the curtains in front of Bakura*

Bakura: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Yami, save me!!!!!!

Yami Bakura: *sleep*

Grim Reaper: *chases Bakura*

Bakura: *runs up the stairs and throws objects down at the Reaper* Stay away from me!!!! *throws down a vase*

Grim Reaper: *gets hit on the head*

Bakura: *throws an old lady down the stairs that came out of nowhere* 

Grim Reaper: *old lady misses him and still chasing*

Bakura: *pushes a big piano down the stairs*

Grim Reaper: Nooooooo!!!!!!!! * runs from it and gets ran over*

(Scene from Scary Movie 1 when that lady ran upstairs and threw stuff down at the Reaper)

-Scene 3

Pegasus comes in a theatre auditorium with a bunch of snacks and seats in a center row.

Pegasus: Hmm Hmm, this movie should be amusing.

Person behind him: Shhh!!!!

Pegasus: *laughing at the previews* Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Person next to him: Shhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: You shhhh, indeed. I think I should call Croquet and Kemo and tell them how funny these preview are! *dials numbers his cell phone, which is making too much noise*

Person in front of him: Hey, turn your cell phone off!

Pegasus: Hello, Kemo? Yes, Kemo. These previews are so funny *laughs*

Person from way in the back: WILL YOU SHUT-UP!!!!!

Pegasus: Oh, I have to go. The movie is starting! *tries to turn his phone off but it suddenly starts to make a bunch of loud noise*

Whole auditorium: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Pegasus : Don't worry I think I can shut this thing off. *steps on it and breaks it* There it's off .

Person in back row: I'm about to leave in a minute if this guy talks through the whole movie!

Pegasus: The movie is starting! I'm so excited! * Starts laughing hard when title comes up* Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you all see how funny that was? Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Person in front of him: Oh brother, let's just throw stuff that this guy already and shut him up!!!!

Whole auditorium: *Throws stuff at Pegasus until he faints*

Pegasus: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!! *collapses to the ground*

(Scene from Scary Movie 1 when that lady kept talking through the movie) 

********************************

Well these are some funny scenes from the movie. I will continue and do more. And if you want, you can E-mail me some funny scenes from any 3 Scary Movies and I'll put them in Chapter 2. Please leave a kind Review!


	2. More Scenes

Scary Movie Yu-gi-oh Style part 2

By Honest The Weasel

Naote: YGO belongs to Takahashi and I still don't know who owns Scary Movie.. Ah who cares. Anyway, here's more scenes. 

****************************

Scene 4

Starring Kemo

As Kemo went inside the garage to grab a couple of drinks, the Grim Reaper comes out of nowhere once again

Kemo: What the..??? What the heck are you?

Reaper: I'm your worst nightmare! Prepare to die!

Kemo: Noooooooo!!!!!!!

Reaper: *starts to chase Kemo*

Kemo: *starts to run and throws drink bottle at the Reaper*

Reaper: *bottles misses him* You can run but you can't hide, big dude!

Kemo: Get away from me!!! *Tries to escape thru a tiny cat door but gets stuck between it*

Reaper: Say goodbye! *Turns the garage switch on and makes the garage door open up while Kemo is still trapped in the cat door*

Kemo: Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get me out of here!!!!!!!! *almost breaking the garage door*

Reaper: Well, I'm outta here! *whistles and leaves*

Kemo: Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Color screen with lines and annoying beeping noises comes of out nowhere and has a message that say "Please Stand By")

Scene 5

Starring Bandit Keith, Bonz, and Rebecca

Bandit Keith, Bonz and Rebecca are driving down the road and accidentally runs over a guy.

Bonz: Oh No, Keith, I think you hit somebody.

Keith: Shut up and get out of the car!!

Everyone gets out of the car and see the guy is just laying there.

Rebecca: What should we do?

Keith: Let's throw his body in a river and act like this never happened!!

Rebecca: What!!! We can't do that!!! We have to call the police

Keith: So we can get our butts in jail??? Hey, wait a minute…wait a minute!!! Where the heck did you come from?? You're not in this scene!

Rebecca: I don't know. I'm just here

Bonz: Anyways……We may as well throw him in a river.

Man: *wakes up* I'm fine!

Keith: *still arguing and throws a glass bottle back and hit's the man*

Man: Ouch!! *collapses*

They drive to a nearby bridge and takes him out of the trunk.

Keith: Wait!!! We can't do this!!

Rebecca: That's what I said!!

Keith: We have to take his money and stuff, then we'll dump him in the river!

Rebecca: We may as well do this, huh Teddy? *hugs it*

They all go in the man's pocket.

Keith: I have his money!

Bonz: I have his Credit card!

Rebecca: I have his phone!

(Based on Scene from Scary Movie 1)

Scene 6

Starring Joey

Joey: * just standing inside a white room with nothing in it* …………….Why da heck am I inside this room?

A spinning chair comes out of the sky.

Joey: Hey! Dat looks like fun!!! *gets on the spinning chair and flies out of the chair and hit's a wall 10 seconds later*

Joey: You evil chair!!! What do I look like a airplane? *beats it up*

Chair: *comes to life and throws dice at Joey* Take that, mutt!

Joey: I'm not a mutt you evil chair!!!! And chairs can't even talk.

Chair: Hey, it's a story. 

Joey: Oh yeah. 

Chair: Anyway, you wanna go to Arby's and get some roast beef sandwiches?

Joey: This doesn't make any kind of sense, but okay!!!

Joey and the chair goes to Arby's and eat roast beef.

( Based on a scene from Scary Movie 3)

Scene 7

Starring Tristan

Tristan is practicing his line for scene 7.

Tristan: Okay, now what was my line again?  
Director: For the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th time it's "I see dead people"

Tristan: Man, that line is so hard to remember!

Director: I see dead people is hard to remember?

Tristan: Yeah!!! Don't you know how long that is!!! It's like 4 words!! That sure is a lot to remember.

Director: You idiot….

(This may take a while…….)

Scene 8

Starring Seto

As Seto is sitting on his chair, he calls Mokuba.

Seto: Mokuba!!!!!!!!! Here are you!!!!!!

There is no answer. So Seto looks around the whole house for him. After almost looking thru the whole house he goes in the bedroom.

Seto: *notices something is moving under a cover on the floor* Mokuba?? Is that you?  
Person under blanket: *doesn't answer*

Seto: Mokuba, this isn't funny!

Person under blanket: *still doesn't answer*

Seto: Are you even my little brother whoever you are?  
Person under blanket: But I am your little brother.

Seto: Okay, this is getting dumb. *takes the blanket off and reveals a old lady*

Seto: What on earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Old Lady: *screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Who the heck are you?????

Old Lady: *shaking voice* I told you. I'm your little brother!

Seto: You're not Mokuba!!!

Mokuba comes in the room. 

Mokuba: Seto!!! Who is that??? 

Seto: Mokuba, there you are!! Whoever this is, she keeps claiming she's you.

Mokuba: Huh? I'm not THAT old.

Old Lady: *shaking voice* Is this my family?

Seto: What do I look like, your Mom? 

Old Lady: *shaking voice* Yes

Seto: And how did you get in here?

Old Lady: *shaking voice* I flew.

Mokuba: You flew?

Old Lady: *shaking voice* Yes, watch me. *jumps out of the window and crashes on the ground*

Mokuba: I thought she said she can fly!?

Seto: Mokuba. Let's forget this night never happened.

(Based on scene from Scary Movie 3) 

Scene 7- again 

Starring Tristan

Director: Now, can you PLEASE say your line??!!!!

Tristan: Okay.. Um….Was is..um…I see dead…….what was the rest?

Director: You fool, I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!!!!!!!

Tristan: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Dead people?? Where??? Get me outta here!!!!!!

Director: Noooo, that's your line!!

Tristan: Ohhh, why didn't you say so?

Director: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAID IT ALREADY, YOU *curse* DOLT!!!!!!! *jumps out of a closed window from a 30 story high building*

Tristan: Huh. Oh. What was my line again?

(Scene 7 was never aired)

*************************************

Well, there's more redone funny scenes from Scary Movie. I will try to do more, if ya want me to. Please R&R, but no flames. Sorry if these were TOO silly.


End file.
